


That's not my son

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But no, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Peter, IronDad and SpiderSon, No one knows Peter is Tony's son, Smol bean peter, Tony is an awesome dad, Tony is peters biological father, asfter infinity war, avengers love little peter, he's such a tired and stressed out dad, peter is no Bamf, tony just needs happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: Tony got an alert from Friday stating Peter was unconscious. Tony arrived to Peters location and found him covered in a mysterious black goo with sharp teeth."Who are you?""Venom."





	That's not my son

Tony worked in his lab, AC/DC blasting as he tinkered on the "Iron-Spider" suit as Peter had called it. Updating it with a new parachute since Peter had used the other one during the battle with Thanos back on Titan. Well, the kid had called him an "evil space grape,'' "a giant purple toe,'' and Tony's personal favorite,"the purple ball sack of death".  
Needing a distraction,Tony turned off the music and spoke to his AI.  
"Fri, contact Karen and update me on spider-boy."  
"Yes, boss.''

One second later, Friday returned with the information.  
"Sir, Karen is offline, as is the suit. But Peter is definitely wearing it."  
Tony looked at the ceiling, "what? But that doesn't make sense. If the suit is online then how is he using it?"  
"I don't know sir, but it shows that Peter is unresponsive at the moment."  
"Give me his location." Tony said as he stepped inside his latest suit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony found Peter laying on the top of some random rooftop at least 15 minutes away from the tower. What happened? It looked like Peter wasn't breathing, and why was his suit black? "Dad, help.'' Peter groaned as he layed on the ground.  
"Peter? What's going on? Come on buddy, tell me what's happening.'' Tony approached his son.  
He bent down and touched his shoulder and was immediately thrown back with Peter's strength.  
"Kid! What th-" tony was cut off as he saw Peter stand up.  
"You're not Peter.'' Tony growled, he could tell by how the black goo thingy stood and the bad feeling he got by the thing.  
"Actually. I am. Just better, stronger and faster." The black suit quickly turning into goo just to show Tony his sons face. 

Peter's face was bruised and bloodied, obviously looking like the thing had given him no chance while fighting it.  
"Come on kid, snap out of it."  
"Peter isn't conscious at the moment.'' The thing growled.  
"Listen,whatever your name is, you need to let my son go or I will evaporate you so quickly you wouldn't know what hit you.'' Stark threatened.  
"You realize if you did that, you'd be hurting your son in the process. I am attacked to him, mentally and physically. The name is Venom by the way. And your child is the perfect host for my powers. Young, vulnerable, easily persuaded, self-conscious and very stressed. But if you want him, come get him.'' The symbiotic spat, mouth curling up to its eyes.

Tony immediately fired his repulsors at the creation, hitting him right in the chest but was not at all fazed by it. He knew that it would bruise Peter though.  
"Wha- how?!"  
"Your son is very strong, much stronger than you and the rest of the Avengers give him credit for. But since he's a child, you all underestimate him, but not me. And combined with my powers, together we'll be unstoppable." Venom cackled, his long tongue curling up, his razor sharp teeth showing.  
"What're you talking about?" Tony asked as he quietly summoned the rest of the Avengers. 

"You see Stark, as I bond onto his body I can hear his thoughts, feelings and control him. Right now, he's screaming out for his father. I don't know why though, because at the same time he feels worthless due to him being your son. Feeling like he can never live up to the Stark name. Thinks that he's not strong like his father and it turns out that he's right. He is barely alive because I need him, without the host I am nothing.'' Venom explained.  
"What do you mean 'barely alive'?" Tony demanded.

Before anyone could say anything else, Captain America, Black Widow, Clint, Dr.Strange and Wanda appeared next to Tony.  
"Is that... Peter?'' Clint asked confused.  
Tony nodded,"a symbiote took over his body...it's killing him.''  
"How do we remove it without hurting him anymore?" Steve asked, aware of Tony's strange obsession to keep this random kid safe. Sure, they had all grown attached to Tony's kid after he came back from death but it was still a little strange. Maybe it was due to Peter being the youngest, only being 16 as he swung across Queens in red and blue spandex.  
"I-I don't know..." Tony said, sounding defeated.  
"What if we try to knock him unconscious?" Tony glared at Wanda.  
"Only for a moment, so we can pull that thing off him.'' She reasoned.

Tony sighed, he knew this was probably the only way.  
"Fine, but go easy on him, that thing is seriously don't owing crazy damage to his body.''  
Wanda's hand started to glow as Peter quickly rose from where he was sitting and start flying through the air. He used his web-shooters and shot them at the Scarlet Witch, causing her to lose focus and drop him. Peter, or Venom, landed gracefully.  
"Is that all you've got?'' It hissed, taking in Peters spunky personality as it merged into his brain.  
Cap, Natasha and Cliny rushed at the sentient being trying to get it off his skin. It threw Cap into Tony, Clint managed to get a punch, but his hand got stuck in the goop.  
The substance started to go up his arms as he struggled.  
''Gah! Steve! A little help?" Clint yelled as Cap cut through the symbiote with his shield. The shield hit the ground creating a loud noise. 

Venom screeched in pain as he was cut and the noise was clearly affecting him. Doctor Strange had researched certain symbiotes, conviently they were all affected by loud noises."Tony! We need to make a loud enough noise to get it off him.''  
"You could've told us this before it started kicking our butts'  
"I didn't know it was this aggressive!"  
Tony had fired up his repulsors to their maximum level, creating the noise needed.  
Venom screamed in pain as he melted off the boy.  
The doctor managed to contain the black blob of death with his magic while Tony tended to the boy. Peter looked at Tony as his eyes rolled back into his head, "dad..." He whispered as he fainted. Peter fell to the ground, Tony racing over to him to catch his fall, holding him in his arms, his fingers going towards Peter's neck, checking for a pulse. He found one eventually, but it was faint. Tony froze.

Steve spoke up,"Tony? What's going on?"  
"He's- he's not breathing...we gotta get him out of here. I'll meet you all at the tower." Tony scooped up the small teenager and raced off to the tower. "Fri," Tony began but was cut off "a medical team has already been alrelted sir." The AI said.

"Thank you."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once they reached the tower they had already took Peter away. Tony sat in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs in a waiting room ,making a mental note to get new ones. Steve walked in and sat next to Tony. "He's gonna be fine, Tony. He's a strong kid. And he's got an amazing father to look after him.''  
Tony's head jerked up. "How did yo-"  
"Peter called you dad earlier, and I mean, it's pretty obvious. No one else knows though." Steve explained.  
Tony stayed silent.  
"What is it, Tony?"  
Venom said something earlier, before you all got there..."  
"Said that he could hear peters thoughts and said they were alarming..."  
Cap went silent as he processed what he had been told.  
"Alarming how?"

"Peter has a habit of overthinking...everything really. He thinks that he won't be able to live up to the Stark legacy and that he's not strong enough to be a hero.'' Tony explained.  
"Well that doesn't make any sense because one, he's super smart, two, the sweetest person I've ever met, and three, he would literally give you the shirt off his back if you need one.'' Steve looked at the father.  
"I know, he's too hard on himself." Peter was the most strongest person Tony knew, even when he was dying a year ago, he refused to cry. The words "I'm sorry dad." had been the fuel of his dreams afterwards, they still are.

The door suddenly opened as a doctor walked into the waiting room. Steve and Tony both stood up.  
"How is he doc?" Steve asked.  
"A little bruised and cut up, but that's expected with a symbiote that aggressive.''  
''Wait, when I first found him, he wasn't breathing?" Tony asked.  
"The symbiote blocked off his moth and nose, causing him to suffocate.''  
"That was why he dint move when I found him." Tony muttered to himself.  
"How long was it controlling him?" Steve looked at the doctor.  
"Well, I'd say for about forty-five minutes to an hour at the most.''  
"Can I see him?" Tony whispered.  
The doctor nodded and led him to his son.

Peter was attached to several iv's and a heart monitor just in case. He looked so small in the white bed. Tony sat down and held his sons tiny hand.  
"I'm so sorry kid. First Thanos, now this. It's like the universe is telling me I'm the worst parent ever.''  
A few hours had passed and Peter had finally woken up.  
"Dad?" He groaned, looking at Tony.  
"Peter? He sweetheart. How ya feeling?''  
"Like a steamroller ran over me. What happened?'' Peters eyes squinted from the bright lights.  
"What do you remember last?"  
"Uh... I was talking to Karen and then this weird black gooey stuff jumped on my legs and arms. Then...nothing." Peter recalled.  
"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Peter asked, referring to the bruises littering Tony's face.  
"No, kid you didn't." Peter sighed in relief.  
"Yeah, Strange said it was called a symbiote, a weird substance that has a mind of its own and controls it's host. Which is why we need to talk."

"About what?" Peter asked confused.  
"About how you see yourself Peter. Thinking how you are weak and not good enough. Where did this come from?"  
"Um, after the Thanos thing."  
"Well listen to me Peter, okay?"Peter nodded his head and looked at his father in the eyes.

"You are the strongest, kindest, loving, and smartest person I've ever known. And I'm not just saying that as your father either. You can catch a bus with your bare hands, made your own web substance, you chose to help people in need, and that one time when MJ's jacket got soaked and you gave her yours with no hesitation. You're a great person Peter, and I'm proud to be your father. I love you kid.'' Tony kissed peters head as he hugged his son.  
"I love you too dad."

"Ooh and you wrecked that evil space raisin.''  
"It's the evil space grape.'' Tony laughed at the truthfulness of the joke, cause Thanos really did look like an evil space grape.  
He noticed Peter getting tired and told him to rest. After he fell asleep. Tony went to tell his team about his son.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's Spider-kid?" Clint asked, cross in his arms.  
"He'll be okay, just a bit freaked out.  
"That's understandable." Natasha commented, sitting on the comfortable couch.  
"Yeah, he's strong though." Wanda said, glancing at Tony.  
"I also need to tell you guys something,'' Tony started.  
"Uh, okay?" Clint sat up straight.

"Peter? He's not a intern, he's my son.''  
"I knew it! Nat! You owe me twenty dollars!"  
"Wait, what?"Tony asked in confusion.

"Well I mean, it was pretty obvious, he looks just like you, acts like you, has your intelligence, and he's got that thing where you just yeet yourself in danger." Wanda explained.

"Hmm. Yeah he is pretty good at that.'' Tony laughed at the thought of his son.  
"Yeah that kid really I something." Steve said, patting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah, he is."


End file.
